Despite everything
by larissa motta
Summary: Happens in 13 season. GRS


House of Sara :

- Alec ? Are you still there sweetheart ? It's dark here , you know I hate the dark. Could you please unlock the door ? I can not breathe in here . And my forehead is bleeding , Alec I need a dressing.

Click ~ ~

- Alec ? Where are you ? Thanks for opening the closet. I would like to talk to you just this, can do this for me ? Well anyway I 'm in the bathroom doing a healing ok ?

Lab :

- OOoouh , Sara how it happened ? This cookie is terrible !

- Brass is nothing , it was just an accident , but after that I promise to look where I'm going .

- Hey Sar , wow what was that ?

- An accident Nick , no one told you it's not polite to repair ? What the hell were you saying ?

- Ah yes, DB Want everyone in the meeting room .

- Then we will not leave you waiting.

xxxxx

- Good evening people will be quite busy today , Nick and Greg are with murder in the strip , Dyana Two women and Hannah Roberts sisters of 19 and 20, found dead in an alley with languages and sliced thumbs . Morgan and I stayed with assault on a mansion that left 3 dead and Fin leads the search for the youngest daughter, Debra Solano 6 years of age who is missing since his parents died . Sara you are supposed suicide Alycia Montgomery 17 years in Santa Dinfna psychiatric hospital , you have to figure out how she managed a tie sailor, the rope that she should not have , and I try extremely poor health . That said let's go people have much to do .

Strip .

- Nick you know if there's anything going on with Sara ? I do not know if you noticed , but she seems to be acting normally ... I 'm getting worried there .

- She did not tell me anything , but it definitely has something going on , you noticed that she seems more tired ? And it makes no sense dude ! She is working normal hours of a shift and seems more tired than when burst overtime every month!

- You think it's still because of Grissom ?

- I do not know , she seemed better after we talked about it and yet it is difficult to know when dealing with Sara . Speaking noticed the bruise on her forehead ? That did not seem an accident to me ...

- What do you think ? She has a new boyfriend and ...

- I dunno man, she hates that we are intromenta so better not press in any case it costs to keep an eye is not ?

- I agree . Watch Nick looks a splash of blood to the side of your foot !

- Where did this come from ? Was not here before.

- On the side of the dumpster.

Dude is better finished pics soon , just look at the sky will start to rain any minute .

Psychiatric Hospital Santa Dinfna :

- This was the fourth of Alycia ?

- Was yes and it was here that she committed suicide , but she was allowed to spend much time with Meredith , they tended to stay in the living room and did not follow the normal schedule of most inmates.

- And can you tell me why?

- They were not dangerous and there was always someone to coferir what they were doing .

- I understand , but if it was not dangerous and was given as well to other people why he was not with the family?

- Oh , is not like that needed to be tactful in dealing with it , trying to hide the drugs constantly felt comfortable around very few people and the mother was not one of them , which greatly hindered things for her , just happened one of them being an intern.

Where's Meredith ? I would talk to her now .

- We can try , but I must warn you that is very shaken by the death of Alycia and I fear that will not be of much help .

- I promise not to disturb her , anyway give it a try .

- Okay , come with me .

Meredith - hello , how are you? I have someone who wants to talk to you . I'll let you in , but anything I'm outside and the door is open , all right with you ?

- Hey Meredith , my name is Sara . I sit here with you ?

Pov Sara .

Well the lack of a negative can also be considered a yes.

- I wanted to ask you about your friend Alycia . We can talk about it ?

- I do not wanna talk about it .

Otimo .

- All right , and what they want to say?

- I can not talk to anyone else .

- I understand , and you can tell me why?

- Because I've talked to 4 people , I can only talk to 4 people .

- It's okay , my phone gets here , we can talk through it so you are not talking and technically are not breaking the rules .

- Now type for me , one of those people 4 people was Alycia ?

- yes .

- And what about talking ?

- The things that happened here , and the evil he is everywhere and has many followers here .

- You know it was the evil one who gave the idea of suicide for Alycia ?

- Not one of his followers gave .

- Can you tell me that?

- AAAAAAAAAHH .

- HEY , Meredith , look at me what happened ?

- CAN NOT SEE ? EVIL IS HERE IN THE ROOM !

- WHERE ?

- SIDE DESK .

- Ali ? I'm just seeing lots of colorful butterflies , now I'm confused , is not that what you're seeing ?

- Butterflies ?

- Yeah, here let me get to you , have one in your saw ?

Thank you.

- Sara , is not it better back then ? It is past time for remedies and it tends to get agitated if you do not take the time .

- Meredith ya see you later .

When passing through the door she encounters Brass at a very puzzled look .

- Wow , where she learned to just deal with crazy .

- I grew up with a family of them and most of the time I feel more over there than over here , but it's best not to let them hear me if you will not let me leave.

- Let's have a coffee ? Missing 20 minutes to finish the round anyway.

- Ooh no, I'm finished just need to let this report and the evidence in the lab and go straight to bed .

- I can take if you want , I'll go there anyway .

- Really? I'd love to .

- OK , see you tomorrow dear . And good morning to you sleep .

- Same to you .

House of Sara :

I just need a hot bath and ca ... My God, I'm dead tired I can not even complete one more thought before being interrupted ? As he walks toward the sound with eyes looking Alec finding it thin on the ground behind the sofa with a book and capping his face at an angle which is almost completely hidden and it would be difficult to locate it if not where she was , almost Down the hall, she decides to ignore it and continue to the room and takes the baby is in the crib , sobbing and kicking cotorce .

- Hey baby , Shhhhh ! It's okay , calm down ...

Alec , Alec what you're doing there is not heard her cry ?

She always calms herself.

No, not calm , I have sinned to the crib ! And where is Marissa ?

- She had to leave early , I said that all was well I took care of the baby.

- I can see the good work you did!

- Why are you so mad ? She is living what is already great by itself , is clean , and is not hungry , for I myself did a good job ! And just to costar , better than anyone cared node already done .

- Next time do not let the baby esgoelar . Samira is his daughter at the end of the accounts .

- Okay, I promise , now come here, give me a hug . We are well ?

We're fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom could not believe his own stupidity . What on earth made you think that she would wait for him after all ? But she could not wait to move on so fast . They were separated for less than a year and she had another family ! And a baby , how long were they together? I knew things were not well between them for some time but he did not know she had a lover after he knew it character, or thought he knew . In the end he almost managed to understand. The man holding her was about her age and had a charming smile that made her forget any offense committed , and she was giving one of her smiling at him , I those who reach the eyes and used to be reserved for him . And there he was looking at life that used to be his , the woman who used to be his , the smile that I wont be your window. Drops as the bouquet of red tulips in the ground , and walks away .

Red tulips signify eternal love , and he just never said it was mutual.


End file.
